


Blood Brothers

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Sub!Dean, en même temps c'est le purgatoire, feral!Benny, lire à vos risques et perils, stai violent, toussa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des mois à fuir, à chercher, chercher Castiel, chercher le portail, et au milieu de cette fuite sans fin, une seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, un seul ilot de solidité. Un autre tueur, aussi violent que lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anders Andrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anders+Andrew).



> Petit truc écrit pour le kink meme spécial Halloween sur Livejournal, donc euh ben, attention aux thème abordés. Je comptais pas sur le fait que ça parte porn à ce point, c'était pas prévu du tout xD
> 
> les kinks pour ce petit trucs étaient : Blood kink, animalité et Power play 
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi!

Le dernier des monstres s'était jeté sur Dean sans se soucier du sort de ses collègues en morceaux au sol. Le chasseur entendit le craquement des os quand il prit appui sur ce qui avait été le crane d'un vampire sous ses pieds, au moment où il esquiva un puissant coup de griffes en direction de sa gorge. La pointe d'une griffe entailla sa peau sur plusieurs centimètres, et il sentit la chaleur de son propre sang se mêler à celui de ses multiples victimes du jour. Mais la douleur était accessoire. L'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines la lui faisait oublier. La lame attrapa le monstre sans nom à la base du coup, et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être ressortie de l'autre côté. Il avait senti une légère butée en arrivant aux vertèbres, mais depuis le temps, il ne trouvait pas ça plus dur que de briser une carcasse de poulet.

Une nouvelle gerbe de sang chaud aspergea son visage, et le silence retomba dans la clairière où il se tenait debout au milieu des cadavres. Un bruit, un craquement de feuilles lui fit tourner la tête juste à temps pour voir le vampire se jeter sur lui, lame au clair. Dean se jeta sur le côté au moment où Benny plantait son poignard dans le cœur d'une jeune fille qui avait profité du chaos pour se faufiler derrière Dean.

Il entendit la lame ressortir des chairs, le corps sans vie s'écrouler au sol comme un sac de sable, mais il ne regardait pas derrière lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés en face, au-delà des yeux bleu glacier assombris, de la carrure massive du cajun. Toujours être face à face, toujours surveiller ses arrières.

Il savait que lui faire confiance était une folie de sa part, mais à dire vrai, sans Benny, il serait sans doute encore plus fou, ou déjà mort. La solitude de cet endroit, le secret espoir de retrouver Castiel vivant mêlé à la froide logique qui lui soufflait qu'il était sans doute mort… il n'aurait pas tenu si longtemps sans l'imposant vampire à ses côtés. Le plan de Benny pour sortir du purgatoire nécessitait Dean vivant et il avait suffisamment envie de se sortir de ce trou pour que le chasseur soit convaincu qu'il ne le trahirait pas.

Mais après tout ce temps à marcher ensemble, à se couvrir mutuellement, c'était plus, c'était autre chose. Après toute une vie à être le grand frère, à protéger Sammy, comme son père le lui avait appris, avoir quelqu'un qui le guide, qui choisit à sa place était une bouffée d'air salutaire dans sa traversée en apnée du purgatoire. Sans Benny… il ne voulait pas s'imaginer où il serait, ni dans quel état.

Alors il le laissait s'approcher, fixait les arbres loin derrière son épaule alors que le cajun respirait sourdement tout près de son oreille. Chacun de ses mouvements évoquait à Dean une bête sauvage, un loup solitaire prêt à déchiqueter ses proies, capable de se mesurer à un ours pour sauver sa peau. Une main forte se referma dans ses cheveux et Dean prit une inspiration sifflante. Il avait failli le tuer, la première fois. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait retenu, mais depuis, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel silencieux, quelque chose qui renforçait encore un peu la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts alors que Benny parcourait son visage, humant les éclaboussures de sang dans un sourd grognement. Il n'entendait plus que ce son, qui vibrait contre sa peau, et son propre cœur qui battait avec force à ses oreilles, qui envoyait le sang gorger son entrejambe, comme pour lui crier qu'il était toujours vivant, contrairement aux apparences. Un soupir saccadé avait passé ses lèvres quand Benny avait tiré un peu plus sa tête en arrière et enfin trouvé l'estafilade qui barrait son cou et coulait toujours régulièrement.

Le vampire s'approcha encore d'un pas pour le couvrir totalement de son corps, le plaquant au passage un peu plus contre l'arbre contre lequel il reposait. Dean avait passé son bras libre autour du cou de l'autre homme et s'accrochait à son col en pressant son bassin contre le sien, ondulant des hanches contre lui. Un premier coup de langue traversa sa blessure et il recueilli les premières gouttes de sang.

Un grognement plus fort résonna dans la gorge du vampire alors qu'il se mettait à laper et sucer avidement la plaie. Dean pressait son visage dans son cou et ses coups de rein avaient pris un rythme rapide, tentant d'apaiser la tension qui montait un peu plus à chaque caresse des lèvres et de la langue de l'autre homme sur sa peau douloureuse. Le vampire avait lâché ses cheveux pour empoigner ses fesses, le presser contre lui.

Dean haletait, la seule partie encore consciente de son cerveau était celle qui lui ordonnait de garder les yeux ouverts, de garder la main crispée sur le manche de son arme, alors même que Benny lui glissait deux doigts entre les lèvres et qu'il fourrageait entre eux pour faire tomber son pantalon et sous-vêtement au sol. Il frissonnait chaque fois que les crocs effleuraient sa peau, terriblement conscient d'être entre les bras d'un homme qui pourrait lui arracher la gorge sur une pulsion un peu trop violente. Et si sur terre il ne pouvait jamais se laisser aller comme ça, dans cet endroit hors du temps et de l'espace, où survivre était leur seule voie, jouer ainsi avec la mort le rendait fou, et il frottait presque frénétiquement son sexe maintenant nu contre la toile du pantalon du cajun.

Benny lui murmurait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, seule comptait sa voix qui ronronnait à son oreille, ses lèvres maculées de son propre sang qui remuaient contre sa mâchoire, et ce doigt humide de sa salive qui venait de se glisser en lui, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement étouffé.

Parfois, pendant ces moments où il oubliait tout, où il n'était plus que plaisir et douleur mêlés, il se surprenait à prier que Benny le mette à quatre pattes et le prenne comme la bête sauvage qu'il était. Qu'il s'accroche à ses épaules et qu'il sente son bassin claquer violemment contre ses fesses alors que le vampire, la bête, le faisait sien.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'aurait été prêter le dos à une attaque, s'exposer, et s'exposer c'était mourir. Alors il restait face à lui, débouclait fiévreusement son pantalon et entourait sa taille de ses cuisses alors que Benny le possédait d'un violent coup de rein. Il embrassait ses lèvres et goutait son sang sur sa langue. Il se permettait de plonger un instant le regard dans ses yeux immensément bleu, et il se prenait, juste une seconde, ou peut-être moins, à espérer ne pas trouver le portail…  


End file.
